Ventura: Zero to Hero
by S. A. Foxer
Summary: Wherever there is light, there will always be darkness; Sora knew that, there would always have to be someone fighting for light. When age got the best of him and his friends, they resorted to their children. This is just the continued story from where Sora and Co. left off, knowing someone would complete it.


Ventura sat down on a bent over Paopu tree staring off into the ocean. 'They're all late again, and today it's import-' His thoughts were cut off by a boy by the age of 15 with pure white hair, taking a seat by Ventura. "Hey," he greeted, "you're late."

Dai smirked and replied, "No, you're just early. Anyway, where's Vlad, I thought he'd be here before me this time. Heh, there he is." Vladimir was walking down to the islet that had the Paopu tree on it. He sighed, his hands in his back pockets as he chewed on a toothpick. Ventura jumped down the tree and walked up to Valdimir. "You're late." Dai looked at the ocean and snorted. "As always." Vladimir rolled his eyes. He and Dai weren't really ever on the friendliest terms. "Yeah, I'm not sure about that. I think you guys were early. I check the time before I go and I'm pretty sure I'm right on time," he said.

At the other end of the bridge, Halo walked on her hands towards the meeting place."I wonder why my blood hasn't rushed to my head yet," She spoke to herself. She waved, smiling as she approached the boys, falling flat on her butt, losing her balance. Halo flipped over and onto her feet as she came up to the group.

"Hi all!" She exclaimed, grinning widely. She knew not many people thought highly of her but she didn't really care. Dai remained quiet and he jumped off the tree and walked over to Halo. "Alright, missy! Pay up!" He suddenly said, holding a hand out. "Yesterday, you owed me 200 munny." Halo laughed and rubbed the back of her head as she searched her back pocket for spare change. "Here ya' go!" She said as she handed him the munny. She smiled up at him as she walked over to the others.

Dai smirked as he counted the munny. 'Hn, silly, she gave me 700 munny.' He pocketed the munny as he took his place once more on top of the Paopu's trunk. "OH!" Halo cried as she turned to Dai."Haha the other 500 is what I borrowed from you last week. " She stated with another laugh as she sat down on the ground in front of the boys. Dai blinked, "When did you..?" Halo only laughed.

"Anyways, we still need our little loner," Said Dai as he crossed his arms across his chest. Almost swiftly, Luna was behind Dai. "I heard what you called me," She whispered to him. "That wasn't very nice was it?" She said quietly, still standing behind him.

"Found her," Dai said aloud, earning the attention of the others. Ventura looked at everyone then finally spoke, "Oi! Your parents have never talked to you about the other worlds, right?" He asked. Dai stayed quiet for a few moments the nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"So, I thought we can go explore them! Instead of just being stuck on these islands, doing homework and becoming a lawyer!" Ven replied, practically shouting. "Ven, you can just go out to a place that doesn't exist. It's stupid, right guys?" Dai asked, with a hand on his forehead. "One of these ideas again?" Vladimir asked. "How are we even going to travel these worlds?" he questioned.

Ventura placed a finger on his chin and began to think. After a few moments he stuck his pointer finger up and yelled out, "By boat! I bet there's a water world at the end of the ocean!" Dai shook his head and smacked Ventura on the back of his head. "Stupid, how the heck are we gonna make a boat?" He grumbled. "With wood." Ventura answered, rubbing the back of his pained head.

Vladimir shook his head. "We're talking about other worlds, not the end of the ocean, wherever that may be." he replied. Ven looked over at Valdimir and said, "Hey, you know old man Cid, right? The guy who always visits every year? Where do you think he came from?"

"Somewhere that needs more than a boat Ven." Vlad sighed. Luna just rolled her eyes to Vlad. She looked at the sky, watching the clouds. "Can't any of you think unrealistically, even for a minute? So maybe we need more than a boat, but think. What new places we could explore, new people we could meet." She smiled. "New adventures, new life." Luna said, standing up. "We can still believe." She smiled, looking over the ocean. "Anyway, yes we probably need more than a boat, but at least having a boat is a start." Luna added. "What about food? And water? Coconuts only last so long and a human can't survive on salt water." Halo pointed out. Ventura shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. "We'll worry about food later," He said, before quickly jumping off the edge of the tree and into the shore of the endless ocean. "So it's settled, we'll build a boat!" He yelled from below.


End file.
